


Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter - Bet

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Draco makes a bet with Harry.  If Slytherin wins the quidditch match, Draco can do as he pleases with Harry.  If Gryffindor wins, Harry can do as he pleases with Draco.





	Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter - Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I ACCEPT COMMISSIONS; I TAKE POINT COMMISSIONS ON DEVIANTART, THEN POST FANFICS ONTO HERE. PLEASE NOT REQUEST AND ASK ME TO WRITE THINGS, REQUEST A COMMISSION ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT BY NOTING ME AND READING THE COMMISSION INFO JOURNAL -> http://kaer-fanfiction.deviantart.com/

Draco/Harry

"Harry, you'll be fine. You've pretty much won every other Quidditch game. Why wouldn't you win this one?" Hermione said softly.  
"Because we're playing Slytherin tonight. Malfoy's injury is fully healed and I've heard he's got a new broom. Again." Harry said, nibbling on a slice of toast.

Every single time Gryffindor played against Slytherin- while Draco was playing- They lost. Harry mostly thought it had something to do with him being nervous and self conscious around the Blond. I mean, he despised the git, but he still wanted to impress him for some odd reason.

"Oi, come on mate, just think about Malfoy's face when you kick his arse in Quidditch! It'll be hilarious, I'd think that should be a bloody brilliant motive to be able to win tonight." Ron said in attempt to cheer his friend up.

Harry smiled a bit, "Thanks, both of you."

They all got up to go to potions class with their new potions teacher, Prof. Slughorn. They shared class with Slytherin. As the trio nearly walked through the door to class, there came Draco.

"Oi, Potter."

Harry grimaced, turning to his friends, "You both go in, I'll be in soon." Ron and Hermione both nodded, looking slightly suspicious, and walked ahead to class. Harry turned back to the menace in front of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

Draco smirked. "I'd like to make a deal with you, Potter."

Harry stared at him. "What sort of deal?"

"Based on tonight's game. If Gryffindor wins, you can do whatever you want to me. If Slytherin wins, _I_ get to do whatever I want to you."

"No thanks, Malfoy. Now if you're done, I'd like to actually pass year six potions." Harry said, and began to turn away from Draco.

"What are you, scared Potter?"

That made Harry stop dead in his tracks. He turned back to face Draco.

"No, I'm not! Fine, you prick. I'll join your deal so I can beat the bloody hell out of you."

Draco sneered. "Don't get too cocky, you still have to win." And with that, Draco walked past Harry, ramming into his shoulder a bit. Harry walked in behind him taking his seat and sulking.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can begin today's lesson." Prof. Slughorn said, clapping his hands together.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione questioned, looking worried. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Harry said, propping his head up on his hand. Hermione glared at him a moment, then focused back on Prof. Slughorn.

Harry was distracted the entire class. What if he lost? What would Draco do to him? Would it hurt? Would it be embarassing? Would i- wait, why was Harry even thinking about this?! He was going to win..Right? Gryffindor was going to win tonight's game and then Harry would be able to beat Malfoy's smug little ass, right..? Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to focus on class. And winning tonight. Not Draco.  
Before Harry knew it, class had ended and he'd be on his way to dinner with Hermione and Ron. And then the Quidditch match would start. During lunch, everyone had noticed how quiet Harry was, especially Hermione.

"Harry _please_ just tell me what happened, I'm worried about you." Hermione finally said, looking as though she was ready to cry. Harry saw this, and felt guilty. Who was he to make his best friend cry? Someone he cared about for greatly?

"Alright, Alright Hermione. Just please stop being upset.. Earlier before potions class, Malfoy confronted me and said he wanted to make a deal. If Slytherin wins, he gets to do whatever he wants to me. Opposite if Gryffindor wins tonight. I tried declining at first, but Malfoy started mocking me. I didn't want to be made a joke of, I get talked about enough already." Harry said, eyes downcast.

"Oh, Harry. You're going to win tonight. I promise."

"Yeah.."

They went through the rest of dinner half normal, Harry began talking a bit more, feeling confident. But his confidence slowly began to deteriorate as he kept seeing Draco smirk at him and laughing. Dinner ended after what seemed like an eternity to Harry. He nervously walked with the rest of the Gryffindor to start the Quidditch match. He got ready with the rest of the team, heading out to the field. It was darker and a bit gloomy, with some fog and a crisp chill to the air, as it was Autumn. A flame of leaves flashed through the air, dropping to the ground only to be forced back up by the wind. Harry mounted his broom, and glared at Draco who once again smirked at him. Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and everyone raced up into the air while the crowd from all four houses cheered. Harry came to a halt, his eyes darting here and there in search for the golden snitch. Harry dodged a bludger, finally spotting the snitch. He raced towards it, nearly catching it until Draco rammed into him, forcing him to slam into the side of an audience tower. They both sped forward, side-by-side, eager to catch the tiny winged ball. Harry tipped forward a bit too much, suddenly sliding off of his broom, and slamming into the grass. Luckily, he was close enough to the ground to not sustain any injuries other than a few bruises and maybe a scrape. Harry looked up and watched as Draco grasped the snitch, catching it as Slytherin cheered and Gryffindor booed. 

Gryffindor had lost. Harry had lost. He ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair, taking in what was to happen. As everyone packed into their common rooms, settling down to relax, Draco stopped Harry in the hall. 

"Potter, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9:30 tonight. Don't be late." He said with a grin, turning on his heel to walk away. Harry grimaced and entered the common rooms to play a game of chess with Ron. He had about 30 minutes to go before he had to meet the Blond. Thoughts raced though his head as the 30 minutes passed and he stood in front of the Room of Requirement. He hesitantly went in to find Draco resting in a vintage cushioned chair.

"Ah, finally here, Potter? Nice to know you're not late.."

Harry said nothing and just glared.

"Oh don't look so cross. I've considered what is about to happen to be a lot nicer than anything else I could have done. I could have hexed you, but no, we're going to do something rather.. Old fashioned, tonight."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, the look of worry lingering deep in his eyes. Draco only scooted forward on the chair a bit, patting his lap with his hand. 

"Over my lap, Potter."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, a look of shock dropping over his face.

"I'm pretty damn sure you heard me. Over my lap. Don't make this worse for yourself." Harry hesitantly shuffled over to the Slytherin, a light blush tinted his face.

Draco sighed. "Stop wasting my time, Harry, hurry up and stop stalling." Draco said, crossing his arms, a stern look plastered on his face."

Harry winced at the use of his first name. Draco never referred to him as 'Harry.' The dark-haired boy shuffled over further, standing at Draco's side, but struggled as he was being pulled over his lap. 

"We made a deal, Harry. And what was that deal?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's side, pulling him closer to his torso to make sure he wouldn't slide off of his lap.

"..Th-That you get to do as you please to me if Slytherin won tonight's game." Harry said quietly.

"Correct. Now stay still, stop squirming." Draco raised his arm high, bringing his hand down harshly onto the back of Harry's dress pants.

"Ow!!" Harry yelled out in shock, not expecting it to hurt as bad as it did. Draco repeated this action again.

"Fuck, Malfoy, that hurts!"

"Oh? Cussing now, are we?" Draco said, lifting Harry from his lap and standing the smaller man in front of him. Bony, slender fingers worked to unbuckle Harry's belt.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled, grabbing at Draco's hands. 

"Ah ah ah! Stop that." Draco lightly slapped Harry's hands away and finished unbuckling his belt, pulling his dress pants down. Draco smiled a bit at the simple black boxers that were revealed. He liked simple things. Draco proceeded to reposition Harry over his lap, once again wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him in place. A hand lightly ran over Harry's pale backside, Harry tensing up and blushing. But Draco didn't hesitate, and began to firmly smack at Harry's arse, quickly creating a film of pink over the skin. Harry squirmed and whined, the burning spreading throughout his arse. 

"Draco! Please, it burns!" Harry whined, reaching back to cover himself. The boxers provided little to no protection from Draco's heavy reign of swats. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, pinning it to his back. 

"None of that now, we've barely just gotten started." Draco said firmly, beginning to spank harder. He stopped for a moment to run his fingers over the red peeking out from Harry's boxers, grabbing softly at the flesh. Harry let out small noises, but Draco was unable to tell if they were moans or whines anymore. Draco knew his answer when he felt harry's bulge poking into his thigh.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" Draco teased.

"Sh-Shut up.." Harry snapped, blushing more. 

"Just a few more." Draco said, bringing his hand down harder than before, satisfied at the strangled cries coming from the man across his lap. He quickly finished up, coming to a stop shortly after and letting go of Harry's wrist. Harry sniffled, reaching back to rub the sting away. Draco suddenly pulled Harry up, sitting him in his lap, and wrapped his arms around his torso. He was hugging Harry. A _Slytherin_ was showing comfort to a Gryffindor. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't care and hugged back, happy to receive the comfort.

"Harry?" Draco said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Harry thought about this for a moment.

"..Yeah."

And with that, Draco quickly kissed the Gryffindor, holding onto him tighter. Harry was absolutely shocked, but didn't resist. What would be the point now? Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms loosely around Draco's neck. Draco moved down to Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin leaving little marks as he went. Harry moaned, closing his eyes. He felt Draco's hands move down to his bruised arse, grabbing and pulling at the skin. Harry winced but moaned more. Draco moved Harry to the wooden floor, dragging his boxers down to reveal Harry's a-bit-better-than-average cock

'Have you ever been shagged by another man, Harry?" Draco inquired, undoing his own tie, and unbuttoning his dress shirt. He left his trousers on, but unzipped them to pull out his monster of a cock.

"N-No." Harry almost whined seeing Draco's cock. Sure, he had had thing sin his arse before, but nothing _that_ big. It would be tough. 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you're stretched and prepared." Draco said, pulling a small bottle of what appeared to be lubrication from his pocket.

"Why do you happen to have that with you?"

"Hush, don't worry about it." Draco said, smirking at Harry's reaction. He poured some lube out onto his fingers, pushing one at Harry's entrance. He pushed past the ring os muscle, and Harry let out a sigh of pleasure. Draco pushed another finger in, spreading them, and moving around to loosen Harry up. He continued until he got to four fingers, noticing Harry's discomfort, and decided four would be enough, working to stretch Harry out enough. He pulled the fingers out, placing his cock at Harry's entrance. 

"Ready?" Harry quickly nodded, and Draco pushed in slowly. They both moaned in sync as Draco bottomed out, fulling sheathed inside of Harry. He begin at a moderate pace, giving time for Harry to adjust, even though he really just wanted to fuck Harry's brains out.

"Faster" Harry moaned, and Draco couldn't disagree with that. He pulled out, and flipped Harry onto his stomach, pushing back in. Draco moaned into Harry's neck, softly nibbling, and grabbing harshly onto his hips. Harry moaned and winced as the rough material of Draco's trousers chaffed his bruised arse with each thrust. 

"Fuck, Harry.. You're so damn tight." Draco groaned out, pounding into Harry harder and faster. He could feel Harry clenching aroud him, strangling his cock.

"D-Draco, I'm gonna cum!" Harry yelled. Draco reached forward, and grabbed onto his cock, pumping him.

"Come for me, Harry." Draco whispered into his ear. Harry came, white strings flowing freely onto the floor below them. Draco sped up, and came soon after with a loud moan. He pulled out, hugging onto Harry to keep from falling.  
Draco watched his cum drip and leak from Harry's arse. He used his wand to clean them up.

"Next weekend, same time." Draco said with a smirk.


End file.
